


The night has come, morning is but hours away

by abbyyouhoecomeatme



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, My First Smut, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, joshler - Freeform, mega fluff, theres lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyyouhoecomeatme/pseuds/abbyyouhoecomeatme
Summary: Josh has an anxious/depressive episode, and Tyler tries to comfort him.





	The night has come, morning is but hours away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Quick couple of things before you read:   
> I got very insecure about my previous work and I deleted it. So, if you're for some godforsaken reason following me, hello! Expect a kinda-reboot of that soon!
> 
> Trigger warning: some depressive themes are mentioned. if you ever need someone to talk to, i guarantee you are never ever alone. if you ever want to talk to me, i'd be happy to listen :)
> 
> stay alive |-/

The nighttime always made Josh nervous. The trauma of the past, the demons that held him hostage inside his own head, only came to surface at night. Most times, it wasn't visible around Tyler, but weeks like this were an exception. They always were able to rant with each other at good times; If Ty needed to cry or freak out or anything, he'd do it in the daytime, or a night when Josh was emotionally stable.  Tyler was the more submissive role in the relationship, but in those weeks, when nighttime came, he would let Josh be the little spoon in bed. Most nights, it wouldn't be very bad, but tonight wasn't one of those times... and Ty could sense that already. 

 

Tyler knew it was the 14th, and he knew that he should have called in sick to stay with his boyfriend. Why did he ignore his gut feeling... The older man tried his hardest to let the younger know that it was okay to ask him to stay. Of course, Josh denied.   
Tyler was already late for his first of the back to back meetings scheduled for today, so he didn't argue.

  
Two hours had passed by and Josh hadn't texted the code word, so Tyler had stayed at the meeting. He hadn't stopped texting Josh throughout the evening, sensing immediately that it must've been hitting him harder than usual.

He silently prayed for his friend over and over, just hoping that he would be able to escape. These were meetings he didn't really need to attend, honestly, but FBR wanted him there for confirmation. As Mark and everyone else with the management discussed the screens, lighting cues, main requirements in a set, etc... A read receipt showed up. 

Completely tuned out from the conversations now, he checked the time. Seven?! He'd been gone for ten whole hours?! He refused to leave the boy he loved to suffer alone any longer. Tyler just stood up, gave Mark the 'Dude I really need to go like right now and I need you to come up with a BS excuse for me' look. With a nod in response, He found himself sending one last message. Once he saw it was immediately read, he ran to his car and set course for the house. Petal to the metal. Literally.

 

 

**[** **9:32 AM** **]**   
  


_It's okay to say the word if you need me home, baby <3_

_I love you_

 

**[ 1:01 PM]**

  
_Jishwa, how are you getting along without me?_

_I love you <3_

 

**[1:48 PM]**

  
_Josh?_

_Please reply when you can so I know you're alright <3_

_I love you_

 

**[7:01 PM]**

  
_Josh I know you're reading this_

_I'll be lucky if I don't get a speeding ticket trying to get there within the next 5 mins_

_I know it hurts_

_I feel it too_

_I'm here for you._

_Stay alive until I get there, my love_

 

They lived just outside of the town, about 10 minutes (if you were driving the speed limit, that is) from where the meeting was, so it was relatively easy to get to their house within a 5 minute time span. Tyler hardly pulled his keys out of the ignition after parking. He could barely open the car door; the anticipation had his hands trembling. He jumped out quickly and within seconds was at the front door, unlocking the door. He didn't take off his shoes; that wasn't important right now.

"Josh? Where are you?"

He heard faint sobs come from the east side of the house as he made his way towards the bedroom. No Josh in the bed, or the room at all... Tyler walked to the open doorway of their bathroom. In the shower, huddled in the corner, was Josh; his cheeks rosy and eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. Stains from the tears trailed down and off his face, down his neck.

Tyler approached carefully, making sure that Josh knew it was him, before sliding in next to Josh. His arms wrapped around the crying boy, holding him securely. Josh gripped tightly to him, as if he was a lifesource. 

 

"I'm here, Jish... it's okay now. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

 

After about 15 minutes, they were rocking back and fourth, Tyler pecking Josh's head softly. He'd finally stopped shaking and had calmed down enough to speak.

 

"T-Ty?"  
"Hm?"  
"Will you sing for me?"

Tyler hesitated, chuckling after a moment. "Yeah, of course"

 

Tyler's soft voice echoed through the bathroom and rang across the house.  
  


"Now the night is coming to an end

Oo..." Josh's head lifted and he closed his eyes, as if following along. He loved the sound of Tyler's voice.

"The sun will rise and we will try again

Oo..."

 

Tyler turned to face Josh, cupping his face in his hands. The lyric coming up needed to be the cheesiest thing ever.

The worst part is, Tyler meant it sincerely but he knew it would come off as horrible and cheesy as heck. But maybe a laugh's what they needed right now.

He stared right into Josh's eyes and sang the next words.

 

"Stay alive, stay alive for me

You will die but now your life is free..."

 

Josh was smiling, but not in the laughing way. Gosh, it was so good to see a smile back on that gorgeous face. 

"Take pride in your life, Josh.. Please don't die. I need you and I love you. So do all of our 'frens'"

Josh smiled even wider, another tear streaming down his face. Tyler quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

 

"Thank you Ty. I love you too." Josh smiled. He moved his hands to Tyler's waist, leaning in and connecting their lips.

  
The kiss deepened, but it was so passionate and gentle. They'd never kissed like this before and kept it this way for long; they'd usually kiss with more fury and full on fuck, but this was...

amazing.

 

Tyler pulled away. "Jishwa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to.."  
"Yes."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Josh's hands moved up and down Tyler's chest as the older boy rode him. Tyler grinded down just perfectly so that the both of them were in pure ecstasy.   
  
"You're so beautiful, Josh..." Tyler moaned softly.  
  
"I love you so much... You're everything I need in li-" Josh was cut off by his own moans.

Being very religious, they made it their promise to never cuss, except in the bedroom. Who doesn't?

"Oh~ Ty.. fuck! Just like that, babyboy.."

Tyler angled himself and grinded up and down, harder, but teasingly slow.  
  
"Ooh~ Jish..."

Their lips reconnected before a string of expletives, moans, and "i love you"s interrupted.

 

Josh collapsed backwards onto the bed, Tyler on top of him, resting in on his chest. 

They panted for air, fingers intertwined with one hand and the other running through the opposite boy's hair. 

 

"You're the best... boyfriend... I could have asked for, TyTy..." Josh yawned.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself..." Tyler smiled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

 

Josh had a dream that night. It was about Tyler in the middle of the road he grew up on...  
Playing Truce on his piano and singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It'd mean a lot of you left a kudos on this work or even a comment telling me if you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day :)
> 
> stay alive }-/


End file.
